Clayfighter:Re-molded
Plot We start with a completely new character who first comes in contact with the meteor, a former assistant of Dr. Kiln's,Clay Sanders, who learned of his evil nature when he brought it back to him. Then, when our hero refuses to help the "Good" doctor, he traverses the venues of the aftermath of his attack and gather anybody to assist him in stopping his former boss before he can use the goo to rule the world.Bad Mr. Frosty wishes to shorten his sentence by beating Kiln, Taffy, appropriately enough, a rather unlucky namesake vendor working at the circus, Blob being an adorable little sidekick Clay acquired with his first encounter with the meteor and so-on all the while avoiding Kiln's own newly-acquired subordinates, chiefly, Bonker who somehow, at the climax, becomes jacked like he was in his first appearance. The war has begun. Game mechanics Claytality A fatality-esque sequence where one character finishes the opponent. When the player's second life bar is emptied, they will fall to their knees. The other player will then get the chance to use a claytality, but on a time limit. You can turn off the time limit in the options menu. Parry Taken from Street Fighter 3, a parry is a way to block and not receive chip damage. Combo system This game has a Killer Instinct style combo system. That means that you use a special move, then hit a button (resulting in more hits) and then add in another special move combination (resulting in a combo finisher). While we're on the topic of Killer Instinct, there are combo breakers as well. Do a certain combination while getting hit with a combo to break out of it Characters Starting Line-up * Bad Mr. Frosty * Blob * Bonker * Ickybod Clay * Kung Pow * Houngan * T-Hoppy * Taffy * Earthwom Jim Locked Characters * Sumo Santa * Dr. Kiln * Boogerman * Klaymen (The Neverhood,special guest) Cast * Gregg Berger * Jeff Bergman * Gregg Bissonette * Steven Blum * Grey DeLisle * Barry Dennen * John DiMaggio * Gilbert Gottfried * Clare Grant * Seth Green * Tom Kane * Tom Kenny * Rob Paulsen * Christopher "Kid" Reid * Kevin Michael Richardson * Kath Soucie * Tara Strong * Cree Summer * Frank Welker * "Weird Al" Yankovic Theme pening A meteor crash one fateful day Turned all of Mudville into clay With our heroes bent on doing right And twisted foes up for the fight ClayFighter Now let us set up the stage ClayFighter Of why the clay is on the rage That may have been all to the tale But then Clay Sanders planned to prevail And re-released the meteor's goo And set more monsters on the loose ClayFighter They punch and kick and they do tricks ClayFighter And some are made as hard as bricks And so Kiln grins from ear to ear Claymodo Isle just quakes in fear But not if our heroes have their way And force the evil goons to pay ClayFighter Blow by blow no turning back ClayFighter Freakin' mud on the attack But who will win the final match﻿! Ending At last,At last sanders in dead We outt'a say he's dead as bread Now that he's now in his grave Our heroes won,Let's celabrate! ClayFighter Our heroes have save the day! ClayFighter Sander's dead hip hip hoorayy! That may have been all to the tale Since Sanders,kiln,& Claytan failed Frosty and friends defeaten the meteor's goo And set all of Kiln's creatrues of the loose ClayFighter They punched and kicked and did some tricks ClayFighter Bad Mr. Frosty's hard as bricks And so it flew from ear to ear That Claymodo Isle is free from fear But now our heroes have their way And forced the evil goons to pay ClayFighter Blow by blow no turning back ClayFighter They've stoppend the attack Cuz' they've won the final m-aaaaaatch﻿ Clayfighter They have won the final match! Category:Video games